A color CRT utilizes a evaporable getter assembly comprising a getter cup affixed to a support spring to provide a deposit, or film, of gas-adsorbing material essential for adsorbing the residual gas molecules within the tube, in order to ensure adequate life of the CRT. It is desirable that the getter deposit not be provided on an interior surface of a color selection electrode or on a surface of a luminescent screen. Getter deposits on the interior surface of the color selection electrode are undesirable because such deposits may overlie heat dissipative and/or X-Ray suppressing coatings provided thereon, thus interfering with the operations of the coatings. Additionally, portions of a getter deposit directed onto the interior surface of the color selection electrode will pass through the apertures or openings therein and be deposited onto portions of an aluminum layer overlying the luminescent screen. The getter material on the aluminum layer absorbs energy from the electron beams incident thereon, causing a decrease in screen brightness in the underlying areas of the screen. This results in an objectionable non-uniform appearance of the screen. To prevent the flashed getter material from being deposited onto the interior surface of the color selection electrode and the screen, it is known to spot weld the getter support spring directly to a frame of the color selection electrode, so that the getter cup is positioned in proximity to an exterior surface of an internal magnetic shield. Such positioning of the getter cup restricts the deposit of the flashed, gas-adsorbing getter material to the exterior surface of the magnetic shield. However, a drawback of welding the getter spring to the frame of the color selection electrode is that, usually, the spring is manually positioned against the frame and then spot welded in place. Such a process is not only time consuming, but also results, frequently, in variability of both the lateral positioning of the getter cup as well as the rotational orientation of the getter cup within the CRT. In order to flash the material within the getter cup, the internal location of the cup must be determined to ensure that the RF coil, used to heat the getter cup to the flashing temperature, is properly positioned with respect to the cup. To ensure correct lateral positioning of the RF coil, a metal detector is used to locate the getter cup. However, such an expediency will not ensure proper coupling of the RF energy of the coil to the getter cup and complete flashing of the getter material, if the getter cup is rotated with respect to the coil and does not lie fiat against and substantially parallel to the internal sidewall of the glass envelope. Accordingly, a need exists for a getter spring assembly that provides a means for reproducibly positioning the getter cup within the CRT to ensure correct positioning and orientation, which is necessary to achieve more constant getter deposition and yield, thereby improving productivity and quality control, while eliminating product variability, without increasing the cost of the CRT.